Symphony of Life
by HoshiKirari
Summary: Kisah antara sang pianist serta violinist dengan sang ballerina. Mempunyai kekurangan pada diri masing-masing. Dan mencoba untuk melengkapi satu sama lain./"Inilah simfoni kehidupan kita, Sakura-chan!"/Narusaku fanfic/Happy reading!


Naruto selalu melihatnya. Selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. ia selalu melihay seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda yang sedang duduk dibangku taman belakang rumah sakit ditermani dua kruk yang digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Gadis itu selalu terlihat sedih. Wajah cantiknya selalu tertutupi oleh awan-awan mendung. Ekspresinya begitu suram. Bola mata hijaunya tak memancarkan cahaya. Bibirnya yang selalu membentuk kurva terbalik. Dan terkadang, Naruto akan memergokinya saat gadis itu tengah menangis. Menangis tersedu-sedu.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Symphony of Life

Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura

WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, tema yang pasaran dan semua kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini. I'm sorry, I'm not perfect, guys~

SO ENJOY~

* * *

Saat Naruto merasa jenuh dikamar rawat inapnya, ia akan menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah sakit. Terkadang ia akan mampir kebagian rawat inap anak. Dan bermain, bercanda serta bernyanyi bersama anak-anak disana—mereka bilang, suara Naruto begitu indah. Terkadang juga, ia mengunjungi kantin rumah sakit tanpa membeli makanan apapun, ia hanya akan mengobrol bersama para suster maupun dokter disana. Jika ia merasa bosan juga dengan kedua tempat tadi, ia akan berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah sakit, hanya untuk menghirup udara segar tanpa adanya bau obat-obatan yang menyengat.

Dan setiap ia di taman belakang rumah sakit. Naruto akan selalu bertemu dengan gadis itu. Begitupun hari ini.

Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh. Mata _emerald_nya menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Di pipinya tercetak jejak-jejak air mata. Jari-jarinya menggenggam kruk miliknya dengan sangat erat—hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Naruto terus memandangi gadis itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa tertarik dengannya—yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu siapa nama gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan mata biru Naruto yang terus melekat kearahnya. Dan mungkin gadis gulali itu merasakan bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan seseorang. Maka ia menolehkan kepalanya ke direksi Naruto.

_Emerald _bertemu dengan _sapphire_.

Mereka terus saling memandang. Terus terhanyut oleh keindahan manik masing-masing. Naruto yang lebih dulu tersadar dari lamunannya, lantas tersenyum gugup dan menganggukkan kepala singkat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan bunga didepannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Baru kali ini gadis itu menatap Naruto. Meski biasanya Naruto memandanginya, tetapi gadis bermata _jade_ itu seakan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tetapi gadis itu tetap melihat Naruto. Sedetik kemudian ia mengerjapkan mata dan kembali menatap lurus ke direksi depan dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, saat Naruto sedang diperiksa oleh suster Yamanaka—suster yang selama ini selalu merawatnya dirumah sakit ini— ia nekat bertanya tentang gadis di taman belakang rumah sakit yang selalu terlihat bersedih pada suster bersurai _blonde _pucat tersebut.

"Nah, Naruto. Keadaanmu sudah lebih membaik kali ini. Dan tetap berusaha membiasakan dirimu dengan tangan palsu mu ya. Agar tidak kaku seperti ini. Kau sering tidak mau rehabilitasi! Kenapa sih?" Tanya Suster Yamanaka.

"_Arigatou, _Ino-chan. Yaah, mungkin sekali-kali aku akan mengikuti saranmu untuk mengikuti rehabilitasi." Jawab Naruto sembari memperlihatkan cengiran rubahnya. Karena sudah dekat dengan Suster Yamanaka, Naruto meminta sang suster untuk memanggil nama depannya. Sedangkan ia sendiri memanggil suster tersebut dengan "Ino-chan".

Ino mendengus. "Itu bukan saran, _baka!_" Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Naruto hanya tergelak. Kemudian tawa nya seketika berhenti. "Hmm… Ino-chan? Kau tahu tentang perempuan yang selalu duduk dibangku taman belakang rumah sakit itu? Yang berambut _pink_, kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto.

Ino terlihat berpikir. "Maksudmu Sakura? Haruno Sakura?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Mana kutahu! Tadi 'kan aku bertanya padamu. Pokoknya dia berambut _pink_, wajahnya selalu terlihat suram, dan menggunakan kruk."

"Ya benar! Itu Sakura! Memang ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Ino. Naruto hanya tersenyum gugup dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan."

"_Sou_. Ah, waktuku sudah habis. Aku akan memeriksa pasien lain. Aku pergi dulu ya! Ingat yang tadi kusampaikan padamu, Naruto!" Perintah Ino. Suster muda itu pun melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat inap Naruto. Setelah mendengar pintu ditutup. Naruto memandang keluar jendela. Senyum tipis bertengger di bibirnya.

_Jadi namanya Haruno Sakura? Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya._

.

.

.

Esoknya, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang. Ia berniat kali ini akan memberanikan dirinya untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura. Saat sudah dekat dengan tujuannya, ia bisa melihat Sakura duduk dibangku seperti biasa. Naruto berhenti melangkah. Menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Mengepalkan tangan kanannya—dengan susah payah— yang dibalut sarung tangan, ia berkata untuk memberikan keberanian pada dirinya sendiri, "Yosh! Kau pasti bisa, _ttebayo_!" Dan kembali berjalan kearah Sakura secara perlahan.

Saat sampai didepan Sakura, ia tersenyum dan menyapanya. "Hei, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

Sakura mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dua kali. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang lawan bicara. Ia mengangguk singkat. Naruto tersenyum puas dan langsung duduk disebelah gadis itu.

Hening melanda mereka beberapa menit. Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak suka dengan suasana canggung seperti ini, berdeham untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sakura menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hei, aku Namikaze Naruto. Kau siapa?" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sembari tersenyum manis. Ia menanyakan namma sang gadis meski pada kenyataannya Naruto telah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sakura lirih.

"Boleh kupanggil 'Sakura-chan'?"

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Oke. Kuanggap kau menyetujuinya, Sakura-chan." Naruto menggedikkan bahunya.

Hening kembali. Tak ada yang berniat berbicara. Naruto melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk kembali memulai percakapan.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi aku selalu melihatmu bersedih. Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kita baru bertemu dank au sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Kau memang benar-benar lancang." Jawab Sakura ketus. Kemudian ia meraih kruknya dan berusaha berdiri.

Naruto buru-buru menahan tangan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Duduklah dulu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik lalu menuruti kata-kata Naruto.

"Jika kita punya masalah, akan lebih baik jika kita menceritakannya pada orang lain, bukan? Kita pasti akan merasa lebih lega setelahnya." Jelas Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap rumput-rumput yang sehijau matanya.

Naruto terdiam.

"… Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu disini?" Tanya balik Naruto. Pemuda dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya itu tersenyum tulus.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda pirang ini. tapi saat melihat senyumannya, Sakura memanlingkan wajahnya kesamping. Kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini?

Entah kenapa Sakura menyukai cengiran pemuda disampingnya ini. ia juga merasa nyaman jika berbicara dengannya. _Aneh, padahal kita baru saling bicara kali ini. Tapi aku sudah merasa nyaman dengannya. _Pikir Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Kemudian menaruh seluruh atensinya pada Naruto. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku seorang ballerina. Sejak kecil aku selalu ingin menjadi ballerina," Sakura tersenyum tipis. Naruto sedikit bersemu saat melihat senyumnya.

"Dan saat aku berumur 19 tahun, impianku ini telah terwujud. aku senang bukan main waktu itu. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada menjadi ballerina terkenal." Naruto tetap terdiam mendengarkan cerita Sakura. Tak ada niat menyela sekalipun.

"Tapi tiga bulan lalu aku kecelakaan. Mobilku menabrak sebuah truk dan terlempar begitu saja. Mobil ku rusak parah. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah kaki kiriku terjepit. Saat itu aku merasakan sakit yang sangat besar. Serasa tulang-tulang di kakiku remuk. Aku terus menangis dan berteriak meminta pertolongan. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena aku langsung tak sadarkan diri."

Mata _emerald_ nya berkaca-kaca. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Sangat terlihat ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura dan menatapnya lembut serta prihatin. Sakura tersenyum lemah meski bibirnya bergetar.

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan, Sakura. Maaf." Suara Naruto terdengar sangat menyesal. Tapi Sakura hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan saat aku terbangun dirumah sakit, aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki kiriku. Aku berteriak memanggil dokter. Kemudian orangtua ku masuk ke kamar rawat ku bersama dokter serta dua orang suster. Mereka menjelaskan bahwa kaki kiriku yang harus diamputasi karena terjepit di mobilku. Saat itu juga, aku merasa hidupku tak ada gunanya lagi. Impianku musnah begitu saja. Apa indahnya seorang ballerina yang hanya mempunyai satu kaki."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia menggulung celana panjang sebelah kirinya. Memperlihatkan pada Naruto kaki palsunya kini.

"Lihat? Sekarang aku memakai kaki palsu ini. Meski begitu aku merasa tidak berguna lagi. Sempat aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Dan mungkin aku lebih baik mati. Toh aku sudah tidak akan bisa menjadi ballerina."

Naruto melihat Sakura dengan ekspresi prihatin. Tapi setelah Sakura mengatakan ia sepat ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis. Kini ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Sakura kembali menutup kaki palsunya.

Naruto mendengus geli. "Hanya karena itu?" Suara mengejek Naruto membuat Sakura menatap pemuda itu. Mata biru Naruto berkilat tak senang.

"Hanya karena itu kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu? Pikiranmu dangkal sekali." Ejek Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berkata seperti itu, hah?" Bentak Sakura.

Naruto tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura. Manik _sapphire _nya menatap langit. "Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"23 tahun." Jawab Sakura ketus. Naruto tertawa sarkastik.

"Perjalanan hidupmu masih panjang. Sangat bodoh jika kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang." Kata-kata sarkastik Naruto benar-benar membuat Sakura marah. "Sedangkan diluar sana banyak yang lebih menderita dari kau. Tapi mereka tetap berjuang hidup, Sakura." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Naruto kembali menatap mata Sakura dengan lembut. Rasanya perasaan marah Sakura telah menguap begitu saja saat melihat Naruto menatapnya lembut. "Mau kuceritakan sedikit kisah hidupku?" Tanya Naruto disertai senyum lembut. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk singkat.

"Dari kecil, aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Ibuku. Kata Ayah, Ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku. Tapi Ayah sering menceritakan tentang Ibu padaku. Salah satunya adalah, Ayah bilang Ibu seorang pianist serta violinist yang sangat handal dan terkenal. Karena itulah sejak kecil aku sudah belajar bermain alat musik terutama piano dan biola. Aku beranggappan jika bermain dua alat musik tersebut, aku merasa lebih dekat dengan Ibu." Naruto memulai bercerita. Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendengar bahwa Ibu Naruto telah lama meninggal.

"Sampai saat aku berumur 6 tahun, aku memulai karirku menjadi seorang pianist dan violinist. Dulu aku semacam merasa akan melanjutkan mimpi Ibuku." Naruto tertawa singkat. "Dan aku berani bertaruh, pasti kau setidaknya mengetahui aku, 'kan?" Mata Naruto mengerling jenaka.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Dan membelalakkan matanya, kaget. "Jangan bilang kau Namikaze Naruto yang _itu? _Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto tergelak sebagai jawabannya.

"Dan kurasa aku cukup sukses sebagai seorang pianist dan violinist. Sampai saat aku berumur 21 tahun, aku di diagnosis memiliki sebuah kanker aneh ditangan kananku. Kanker tersebut sudah parah. Bahkan aku sebelumnya sama sekali tidak merasa sakit pada tanganku. Awalnya aku sama sepertimu. Aku sangat putus asa." Naruto tersenyum kecil. Matanya terlihat menerawang.

"Tapi Ayahku selalu mendukungku. Ia selalu ada disampingku setiap saat. Ia Ayah yang sangat hebat! Dan satu tahun kemudian, dokter mengatakan lebih baik mengamputasi tangan kanan ku agar kanker sialan itu tidak menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Itu artinya aku tidak akan bisa bermain piano serta biola lagi. Saat itu aku sempat depresi. Aku mengurung diri dikamar. Tapi suatu malam, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Ibuku. Beliau sangat cantik!" Kini Naruto tersenyum cerah saat mengingat wajah Ibunya.

"Beliau juga mengatakan padaku agar jangan seperti anak kecil. Karena aku adalah anak seorang Namikze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, aku harus selalu kuat dan tegar. Tuhan telah memutuskan yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Meski itu berarti sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, tapi percayalah, suatu hari nanti, _Kami-sama_ akan menunjukkan suatu kebahagiaan pada kita. Itu yang Ibuku bilang." Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Naruto terkekeh.

"Akhirnya saat aku terbangun, aku langsung memeluk Ayah dan mengatakan bahwa aku bersedia kehilangan tangan kananku untuk selamanya. Saat itu Ayah menangis. Lalu kami bergegas kerumah sakit. Kami berkonsultasi dengan dokter. dan akhirnya, 10 bulan yang lalu, tangan kanan ku diamputasi."

Naruto melepas sarung tangan yang membalut telapak tangan kanannya dan menggulung lengan baju rumah sakit. Memperlihatkan tangan kanan palsunya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Naruto menatap sendu tangan palsunya. Dan setelah itu, menutupnya kembali.

"Dan sebuah keajaiban datang padaku. Setelah tangan kanan ini diamputasi, kankernya menghilang dan tidak menyebar keseluruh tubuhku. Akhirnya hingga sekarang aku sehat. Meski harus memakai tangan yang merepotkan ini." Naruto tergelak. Sakura tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Kau hebat, Naruto. Kau sangat hebat." Mata Sakura memanas. Akhirnya ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia menangis didepan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengelus lembut surai merah muda milik Sakura.

"Jangan menangis. Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum, Sakura-chan." Bisik Naruto. Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Gadis itu menangis dipelukan Naruto.

Setelah puas menangis, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia buru-buru menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Senyum manis mengiasi bibirnya.

"Hei, Naruto. Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa aku mulai menyukaimu? Apa kau mau menerima ballerina gagal ini?" Sakura bertanya disertai semburat merah dipipinya.

Naruto menganga. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Naruto terkikik geli.

"Kau tidak bercanda, 'kan? Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!"

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura erat. "Kata-kata _Kaachan _benar! _Kami-sama _akan memberikan kebahagian pada orang yang tabah sepertiku!" Lalu Naruto tegelak. "Dan kaulah yang Tuhan berikan sebaian kebahagian untukku, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita akan saling melengkapi ya, Naruro? Aku akan menjadi tanganmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Dan aku akan menjadi kakimu, Sakura-chan! Inilah simfoni kehidupan kita, Sakura-chan!"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**(Story without A/N : 2.168)**

**A/N : Yosh! fanfic Narusaku lagi dari Kirari~! nyahahahahaha. XDD**

**tetibaan idenya muncul waktu mau tidur pas abis sahur. dan Kirari ngetik kilat selama dua jam. uwoooh! punggung rasanya encok! :"3 **

**tapi semoga nggak mengecewakan ya! ini juga nggak Kirari cek ulang. jadi kalo ada typo, mohon dimaklumkan. hehehehe**

**jadi gimana? anehkah? hehehe. Kirari minta kritik atau saran atau konkrit yaa! Arigatoooooouuu!**

**dan terakhir... boleh minta review? /kedip-kedip unyu/ /ngok **


End file.
